Ariel compressors for use with various types of engines, include a number of suction valves and discharge valves. These valves are housed within cylinders which are closed by a valve cap. Typically, a valve cap is attached to the cylinder utilizing eight bolts. The cap may weigh, for example, seventy pounds and must be removed in order to remove the valve and chair from the cylinder.
The removal of the valve cap is a difficult procedure and may be unsafe for one person to attempt. Once the bolts have been removed, the cap must be set aside. After the valve is replaced, the cap must be held in place, realigned with the cylinder and then the individual bolts installed while the cap is held in place in order to reassemble the cap to the cylinder.
A need has thus arisen for a tool to assist with the removal and reassembly of compressor valve caps where the cap can be handled safely, efficiently and by one person.